


Jealousy

by Nanababyboy



Series: Isabella's One-shots [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Choi San is Whipped, Established Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Implied Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Implied Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Jealousy, Jung Wooyoung is also whipped, Jung Wooyoung is jealous, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanababyboy/pseuds/Nanababyboy
Summary: Jung Wooyoung usually isn't the kind of guy to get jealous but when he sees a handsome guy flirting with his baby, he can't help but get pissed.orWooyoung sees Seonghwa flirting and grinding with his boyfriend and he decides to show people who San belongs to.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Isabella's One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219754
Kudos: 11





	Jealousy

Jung Wooyoung hardly ever got jealous but that's because he trusts his baby so much to know that he wouldn't cheat on him with just any guy on the street or in class. San is loved by everyone but he only liked Wooyoung to touch him, he only flirted with Wooyoung but San wants to see Wooyoung's jealous side. 

San tried everything from slipping his drink on someone to speak to them to bending over to show his ass up to the world but Wooyoung still seemed unbothered by everything.

So finally San came up with an idea. He asked his best friend Yunho to get someone who is extremely attractive to get Wooyoung jealous, the idea was that the handsome man would dance with San at Mingi's party, there would be grinding and stuff, San just hopes that this will actually work.

Time Skip to the Party

Wooyoung had gotten to the party a few moments after San and Seonghwa had started dancing. In the middle of the dance floor stood Seonghwa grinding hard against San, you could tell that Seonghwa was groaning. Wooyoung looked at them, he was furious but he had no idea how or what was going on, he grabbed a drink and watched as Seonghwa grinded against his baby and the funny thing is that San was staring at him the whole time while he was grinding against Seonghwa but Wooyoung had enough of it.

Wooyoung walked over to them and pulled San towards him, he turned to look at Seonghwa who smiled at him as he held a very pretty boy in his arms but he would never say that because San would always be prettier than everyone else.

"What the hell is this? One second your dancing with MY boyfriend and now you have a guy in your arms, I'm kind of confused." Wooyoung said as he glared at San who smiled brightly before kissing him on the lips.

"Baby, I was trying to make you jealous and it looks like it worked." San said as he pulled Wooyoung to a random room. San pushed Wooyoung onto the bed and smiled as he sat onto Wooyoung's lap, he moved to get comfortable but it only made Wooyoung harder than he was before.

"What the fuck was that? Baby, why do you want to see me jealous?" Wooyoung asked as he started to grind on San who moaned lowly, Wooyoung could tell that San was loving this attention and that he fully wanted this, he wanted Wooyoung to get pissed and than fuck him into oblivion.

"I-i just wanted to see h-how you would act if you were jealous and honestly I really turned on, so let's stop talking and make love to me." San said before he kissed Wooyoung, the kiss was simple and sweet but that didn't last long because soon Wooyoung slide his tongue down San's throat.

He just loved the moans that San was making just from the kisses that he was giving him but soon Wooyoung got bored of just kissing, he brought his head to San's neck and he started to lick and suck on his neck making San moan of pleasure. San grabbed Wooyoung's shoulders for support as Wooyoung marked up his neck.

"God I love you so much." San said when he felt Wooyoung grab his smaller cock, he started to slowly jerk him off making San weak immediately just from the feeling of having Wooyoung's hand on his cock. San throw his head back from all the pleasure and it made Wooyoung harder and it made him want to fuck San even more.

"Fuck, baby since you were such a bad boy. You get no prep this time, you will have to take the pain baby." Wooyoung said as he finally took off their clothes. San was painfully hard, his cock was standing up and dripping from the pre-cum and this only made Wooyoung even harder if that is even possible.

Wooyoung pulled San back to his lap and made their bodies grind together, his cock was rubbing against San's asscheeks and the harder that Wooyoung grinded, the more that San would moan. Wooyoung always thought that San's voice was so nice especially when San would sing out of nowhere, he just sounded so pretty but now he sounded like a pornstar and Wooyoung was loving it.

"Are you ready baby?" Wooyoung asked as he looked up at San to make sure that he was ready, sure Wooyoung wanted to punish San a little bit but he didn't want to hurt him too badly.

"Y-yes Youngie, please." San whimpered out when he felt something inside of his asshole, he loved the feeling of having Wooyoung's dick in his hole, it was something that he lived for sometimes.

"F-fuck you are so tight." Wooyoung groaned when he felt San's hole clench on his hard dick, this made Wooyoung thrust into San with such strength that it hurt San but this is what San wanted, so he doesn't really care.

Wooyoung's thrusts started getting faster the more he harder San's pretty moans. He bounced San on and off his cock, so hard that the bed was making noises and San's moans were so loud that the neighbors could hear them but then again they were at a party and they honestly didn't care that much at all about that.

"I-i'm going to come Youngie!!" San screamed out when he felt Wooyoung fuck him into oblivion, San knew that the next day he wouldn't be able to walk the same but he didn't care at all.

"Come baby, come for me." Wooyoung groaned out before he and San came at the same time, San had fell onto Wooyoung but Wooyoung made sure that he had both of them in comfortable clothing for them to sleep in, Wooyoung also made sure that he was cuddling San to sleep.


End file.
